Listen to the Doctor, Dear
by firewu
Summary: Organization 13 has somehow ended in some crazy hospital where there all must fend for their lives and each other. Will all 13 members make it out alive? You decide. Rated M for unkind doctors and nurses who do mean things.
1. The Cure to Make you Sick

**Hello and welcome to my first Kingdom Heart fanfic! Now this story is a little different because you, as the readers get to determine the fate of the Organization members. At the end of each chapter there will be something you can vote on. That will determine what happens next. This fic is about all the members, not just Zexion (I felt like starting with him) Each member is going to go through many ordeals! But, it's up to you if you want to see your favorite member do something! Enjoy!**

Listen to the Doctor, Dear

_Laughter_…It rang in Zexion's ears. Somewhere, close by children were laughing.

Wait, Children laughing? The laughter of children was never heard in the Castle That Never Was.

"_Wake up Boy."_

The unknown voice took him out of his train of thought.

"_You can't sleep all day. It's time for your medicine."_

Medicine? Zexion didn't take medicine and he wasn't aware that he was in condition that needed medicine.

Slowly the cloaked Schemer opened his eyes, only to be blinded by strong lights. He winced and went to shield his arm over his eyes but he found them both to be trapped.

While his eyes adjusted to the light he tested the rest of his bodys' mobility. His Legs were too restricted from movement and he was unable to raise his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Number six groaned, still drowsy from his sleep. He turned his heads both ways, hoping to answer his own questions; He double took his head when he saw several nurses and what seemed to be a doctor.

All the Nurses wore white gowns and small nurses' caps. All of them were very pale and horrifically skinny, but one nurse. She was far larger than the other nurses and far older. She also wore a cross around her neck; Zexion took her as the leader of the maidens in white gowns.

The nurses stood behind the Doctor who sat next to Zexion in a chair, holding a clipboard. He was an older man, who uncomfortably reminded him of Ansem the Wise; his old mentor. He smiled down at Zexion then wrote something down on the clip board.

Zexion glared at the man smiling before him, knowing better than to trust him. "What's going on?" He repeated. "And, who are you?" He said all while remaining calm.

The old man chuckled, again making Zexion feel uneasy. "I'm Doctor White, head doctor of this fine institution. This place takes care of sick children, the bad children, and the lost children." He told Zexion.

The Schemer only became more confused. Why would he in an institution for those things, when he clearly wasn't any of those things.

He squirmed and tried to move his body, testing how strongly he was being held. "Listen, I don't know how I got here but I demand you let me free. Also, I am no child and noir am I sick, or any of the other reasons for needing to be here." Said Zexion.

Dr. White flipped through a few pages of his clip board and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. "Zexion: Number six of Organization XIII, Nobody of Ienzo, and has heightened smelling senses." The old man read causing Zexion to pale slightly.

The boy gulped nervously. "How do you know all that?" He dared to ask.

"I have my ways, and I know much more than you probably wish for me to know." He said rising to pull something out of his white lab coat pocket. "Now, I do believe it's time for your medicine. " He said holding a rather large needle that was filled with a green liquid.

Number six wasted no time in trying to escape. He thrashed and bucked trying to free himself from the straps that held him down. "Get away from me!" He yelled as the nurses and the doctor came closer.

The nurses ripped away the bed sheet, revealing the rest of Zexion half naked body. His uniform was missing and all that was left was his black boxers.

Zexion found himself unable to summon his Lexcon so he retreated to yelling as loud as he could. "Don't you dare come near me!" He spat at them. The larger nurse only tsked and covered Zexion small mouth with her larger hand. His eyes widen with terror as the needle hovered over his stomach.

"P-please don't" A small, muffled cry was heard from Zexion.

The doctor only shook his head as he readied his aim. The other nurses stroked their hands on Zexion face and hands', trying to comfort him but it was a wasted effort.

Without wasting another second Dr. White jabbed the needle into Zexion stomach and began to slowly inject the green liquid.

Zexion screamed in agony as the burning liquid entered his system. The Doctor still continued on slowly as the Schemer screamed his lungs out.

"Stop it, get away from him!" Yelled a voice suddenly, causing Dr. White to jerk the needle out his jerked around to see who was brave enough to stop him.

----

**Cliffy! Now as active readers you get choose who you want to save Zexion. I'm giving you four options. Axel, Lexy, Xigbar, or the Superior. Now the story will go by who is more favored in the reviews. If more people vote Lexy then it will be Lexy, or the other way around for any of the other three. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. A Fork in the Road

**Hello readers. I want thank those who read and voted. Axel was voted for the most so he was chosen to save Zexion. For those who didn't want Axel to save him…too bad, no kidding. Later on I'll post what would happen with the different choices. Now enjoy this chapter as you join the Organization in the hospital in which no is allowed to leave. Remember to vote at the end. Thank you.**

A Fork in the Road 

The red headed flamer dashed down through the long white corridors while dodging nurses and dead ends.

He had to find Roxas and quickly. He didn't care about that other members and they didn't care about him. All that mattered was getting his friend and himself out of this hell hole.

As Axel ran down the halls he heard a loud scream coming out of one of the rooms ahead. "Roxas!" He panicked barging into the room.

"Get away from him!" He yelled at the doctor who stood beside a bed with a long needle. He drew out his flames, ready to attack.

The doctor looked confused at Axel and stepped away from his patient, revealing Zexion. "Hello Axel. Do you have a problem?" Dr. White asked number eight, who's flame went out.

Axel stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "I-I thought that was R-Roxas." He said looking at Zexion who eyes had rolled into the back of his head and was trembling with pain.

The Doctor chuckled and returned his attention back to Zexion. "No, Roxas is elsewhere, but do not worry, he is in good care." He told Axel.

Axel couldn't take his eyes off Zexion. The way he shook and trembled disturbed him and began to make him remember the feeling of pity. He plan originally was to find Roxas and book it, but now he felt the need to help Zexion.

"Listen Doc. I've been here for three days and I still don't know what you're playing at, but the only thing I know is that I'm taking Zexion and finding Roxas." Axel declared, slowly stepping around the nurses to get to the schemer.

The Doctor withdrew a long needle from his lab coat and filled with an odd substance. The sadistic man smiled at Axel has he flicked the top of his needle. "I think it's about time you headed back to the Anger Room Axel. So, say goodnight to Zexion." He chuckled.

The red-head tensed up, fearing the needle and the substance within it. "T-take it easy Doc." Axel looked around the room for something to help him. He locked eyes with a nearby nurse and grinned.

He grabbed her and locked her within his arms. "Drop the needle and step away from Zexion!" He threatened holding the tip of his finger to the nurse's neck. "Or, your assistant get's toasted." A spark lit from his finger and flamed dangerously near her skin.

The whole room stood still and no one spoke. Everyone was waiting for the next move to be made. Giving Axel an intense glare, the doctor dropped the needle to the floor and held up his hands, stepping away from Zexion.

"No need to hasty Axel. Let's not let our anger get the better of us." He said all while remaining calm.

Axel growled, "Yeah, like I'm taking advice from you!" He yelled, throwing the nurse across the room and making a mad dash towards Zexion. He grabbed the cloaked Schemer and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

The Doctor shook his head shamefully and picked up a phone that linked to speakers through out the hospital. "Attention, attention, Axel has been seen in the Illness Recovery Wing and has just taken a very ill patient. Please keep your eyes out for the two." He reported calmly.

"Children these days." He laughed and went to help the nurse who Axel had rudely thrown across the room.

Axel ran with all his speed down the halls with Zexion over his shoulder, again dodging the nurses and dead-ends.

Finding a large abandon supple closet he quickly hid himself and Zexion within it. He laid Zexion carefully on the floor, trying not to further injure him. He tried to relax against the wall for the mean time, not know how long they would be safe in the supply closet.

He looked down at number six, who was either unconscious or in shock from the needle. "H-hey Zexion are you okay?" He asked feeling a little dumb for asking.

Zexion body tensed up as it continued to tremble. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Axel. "W-what d-do you t-thi-think" he growled painfully at Axel.

Sighing with relief, Axel smiled down at him. "Good, good I thought you were dead. But, since you're not, um I was wondering if you could sniff somebody out for me." He asked Zexion who glared intensely at him.

"Axel-AHH!" He groaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

Axel flinched, unsure of what to do. "What did he do to you…" He asked Zexion, who was sweating intensely. His face was burning bright red, showing clear sighs of a high fever.

Zexion tried to gulp his cries down, not wanting to be found because of his cries. "H-he in-injected me with some-something strange and green. The needle was hu-huge." His breathing became short and fast.

Axel began to panic as he looked around the supply closet for something to help Zexion, but all he could find where empty boxes and odd looking bottles that had odd substances in them.

Suddenly the door flew open, causing Axel to set fire to his arms and point them at the trespasser. "Get back!"

"Don't hurt me!" Yelled Luxord as he covered his head "calm down you bloody pyro, it's me!" Alex put down his flames, allowing Luxord to relax. "And, I thought joining you in this closet would keep me safe. Boy, was I wrong." He joked, giving a small, nervous laugh.

Axel gave an aggravated sigh. "Where the hell did you come from?! You scared the living shit out of me." He muttered then looked down at Zexion who moaned louder with pain.

Luxord looked down as well to see the little schemer, red with fever and trembling in pain. "What happen to the bugger?" He kneeled down to the floor by Zexion.

The flamer joined him, "The Doc apparently injected him with something weird. I managed to rescue him, but he's in a lot of pain, I don't know what do, and I have to save Roxas; where ever he is." He sighed sadly, worried for his friend.

Zexion was on his side, clutching his stomach. Luxord rolled the boy over on to his back and lifted up the hospital gown shirt, revealing and nasty looking wounding. Zexion tried to swat Luxord away but the British sound man caught his hand and held it down. "I'm just looking." He assured the worried looking child.

Dead center of Zexion stomach was red, and around the inject sight his skin was tinted green, looking infected.

Grossed out by the wound, he pulled Zexion shirt back down and looked at Axel. "Listen, we need to find Vexen or the Superior in order to help Zexion, but first I need your help Axel." Luxord said.

"You see when I woke up three days ago; I was in a room that they called the, 'Dehydration room' with Demyx." Luxord eyes became distant and lost as he spoke. "For three days the two of us have been refused water…or rum." He chocked a bit. "I can manage three days without water or my rum, but Demyx can't. They are killing him Axel, he can't go that long without water. Please go back with me so I can help him." Luxord asked the flamer but Axel turned away from Luxord.

"I can't." Axel said.

"WHAT!" Luxord yelled, but quickly silenced himself. Fearing they would be caught. "What, do you mean you won't help? Demyx is dying right now and he needs your help." He fought sternly with Axel.

Axel rose, glaring at Luxord. "Don't push that on me, listen Luxord I have to find Roxas and I've got Zexion on my hands to deal with too." He growled. "If your so concern about number nine then save him yourself!" He argued.

Luxord looked away shamefully. "I can't, I barley made it down here…Being sober for three days has screwed me up and-and they took away my abilities somehow. If I go back there alone…" He stopped then looked back up at Axel. "Please, I can't just leave Demyx there. He's just a child." He explained looking away from the flamer again.

Zexion exhaled sharply, attempting to speak. "I-I smell everyone, everyone somewhere in th-these place" He said catching Ten and Eight's attention. "D-Demyx i-is not far but he smells different. H-he smells dried up." Zexion coughed painfully. "R-Roxas is here to-to and not far...Sto-stop arguing and do something before we all d-die here-Ahh…" He told the two

Both Axel and Luxord stared at each other. Which comrade would they save first?

----

**Who shall Axel and Luxord go save first? Demyx who is being refused water or Roxas who is probably off somewhere being tortured? Decision like these are tough, but choose wisely readers. For, you never known what might happen in the next chapter. **


	3. Do You Hear It?

**Demyx was chosen over Roxas. You shall see what the kind nurses of the Hospital have been doing to him while Roxas position remain a mystery till later. Read on and remember to send a review to tell me you answer for the next decision. On another note I'M TURNING 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On the 7****th**** of May little me was born…Gawd I'm old.**

Do You Hear It?

Axel currently found himself in a pickle. His original plan was to find Roxas and get them both out of the Hospital from Hell but now Zexion, Demyx, and Luxord were involved.

He looked down at Zexion who was lying on the cold floor, trembling from his fever and the pain that was surging through his body. He was paler than usual and was soaked in how own sweat. His eyes then caught sight of where the needle had been injected. It looked painful and made him feel squeamish just by looking at it.

Then he looked to Luxord who had gotten paler as well. Bags were under his normally lively eyes and his clean-cut blond hair was now a mess. Being sober for three days had taken a toll on his alcohol dependent body, making the gambler look almost ill as Zexion.

Both Zexion and Luxord were beat up; making Axel nonexistent heart hurt with pressure and guilt for wanting to ditch them. It also made Axel think about how the others were doing. He had no choice now.

Axel cared for Roxas more than anything but he knew his friend was strong. Roxas would have to wait, Demyx couldn't.

"I will go and find Demyx and then I will return him to here." Axel told Luxord. "You will stay here with Zexion till I return with him."

Luxord nodded and patted Zexion. "Thank you Axel." The flamer could have sworn he saw tears in the British man's eyes, but he knew better. (Knew better not to say anything)

"Listen Luxord, when I get back you are helping me find Roxas. Got it memorized?" He said before he departed in the hallway. Both Luxord and Zexion listen to Axel footsteps in silent as he dashed quickly down the halls.

---

It didn't take Axel long to find the Dehydration room. He had hidden himself in a dark corner near the door to the room, waiting for his chance. When no one was in sight he carefully stepped over to the door and looked through the glass window.

Inside the room was dark and foggy making it very difficult to see. He placed his hand against the glass and instantly pulled it back, hissing in pain. "Damn that's hot!" He swore shaking the pain from his hand.

He tested the door knob and it burned the tips of his fingers. Now, using his own element he drew the heat away from the door knob so he could touch it.

It turned with ease, allowing him in. Once in he was swept by a powerful wave of heat that made him feel sick and overheated. The room was so hot that it steamed thickly so thickly that the Flamer could barley see his own hand in front of his face. He wondered blindly around the room searching for Demyx, or at least something to get rid of the horrible heat.

"Demyx, Demyx are you in here? Luxord told me you were here and I've come to get you. Come on Demyx answer me." He called out but there was no answer.

He continued to wonder blinding till he bumped into a shorter, thicker figure in front of him. "What the-." He yelped out, nearly falling backwards. The steamed cleared to show a short, plump looking nun. She smiled up at the red head, sending shivers down his spine.

"Who are you and where's Demyx?!" Axel yelled. The Nun simply folded her hands together and shook her head.

"Please child we have a patient in this room so do not yell." She said sternly and walked away. Axel quickly followed after her.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said as he grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Tell me where Demyx is right now before I set you on fire!" He threatened, whipping sweat from his brow. He was sure he was about set on fire if he didn't get out of there soon.

She shook her head again and looked up at Axel with her deep black eyes. "Inside voices child" she warned again. "Now Dr. White told me that one of dear Demyx's friends might come and visit him so, I suppose I can let you see him for a moment or two but then you; my child are heading back to the Anger Ward where you belong." She said pulling back a current that was hidden in the steam.

When the current was pulled back it revealed Demyx who was curled up into a corner, holding his legs closely to his chest while hiding his face in his knees. He wore a hospital gown that was similar to Axel's and Zexion's but his was wrinkled with dry sweat. His normally spiky hair had fallen and was un-groomed. If Axel didn't know better he would say that, that wasn't Demyx at all.

Just looking at poor Demyx made Axel speechless and his missing heart burn with anger. Demyx was always so lively, happy, jumpy, and filled with life. But, not anymore, no now it was like all the life had been sucked out of him. He was dumbfounded, what could they have done to him to make him like this?!

Axel walked slowly over to Demyx and bent down to him. "Demyx what did they do to you?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder. The Sitar only dug his head deeper into his knees.

"We are in the process of healing young Demyx." The nun answered Axel's question.

"You call this healing?!" He spat. "You're not healing him you're killing him and what gave you the crazy idea he needed healing in the first place?!"

The nun sighed and clutched the cross that lay on her bosom. "Here at this Hospital we heal the mentally sick, physically sick, and the religiously ill." She began to explain to Axel who moved closer to Demyx hoping to try and snap him out of whatever trauma he was going through.

"Doctor White has always told us that music poisoned the mind. It is a sin and those who attempt to create it need to be punished." She said as she paced around and tidied up the steam filled room.

Axel was now pissed and confused at the same time. What kind of hospital tortured their patients who weren't even sick?

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounded fucked up. How is Demyx's love for music a sin and why is it any of your business." He said defensively. "Demyx needs music as much as he needs water. If you continue to deprive him of them he is going to fade!"

The nun walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bottle of rum out of it. "This is poison and your friend Luxord poisoned his body with this sin juice." She said as she walked over to a sink and un-corked the bottle.

"He and Demyx were here because they needed to dehydrate themselves from their sins. We forced Mr. Luxord to go cold turkey and remain in our heated room. During his time here we have been slowing draining him of the sins in his body." The nun poured the rum slowly down the sink. "We will continue to do this to his body till it is free from the poison." She threw the empty bottle aside, shattering it into tiny bits.

"Now Demyx needed to learn the hard way, like Luxord, that music is bad. He is here because of music and the thirstier becomes the more he will blame his hold passion." She walked over to them and patted Demyx sweaty head.

Axel slapped her hand away and pulled the rag doll-like Demyx up. "And I suppose sticking them in a million degree room is suppose to help?!" He snapped.

She laughed as she rubbed her sore hand and then looked evilly up at Axle. "It helps them to sweat out the sins, dear. Now please let go of young Demyx and let us return you to the Anger Ward." She told Axel but he shook his head.

"Over my faded body, bitch." He smiled, daring her to come closer to him.

----

Luxord and Zexion never really hit it off as friends or as co-workers. The two were very different and Zexion hermit life style made it difficult when Luxord tried to befriend him. When the Gambler first came to the Organization he saw that Zexion wasn't the happy, innocent, playful kind of child. Zexion was a little cold and never wanted to talk or play cards.

Luxord had asked Zexion countless times to join him in his games but the boy would always replied with a simple "no thank you" and be on his way. And, when he would try to engage in some type of conversation with the Schemer, he would say very little and leave the first chance he got.

This was why Luxord was a little surprised when Zexion started talking to him.

"Ten, do you hear it?" Six asked as he panted in pain.

Luxord looked around, slightly confused. "Hear what, Luv?" he asked back.

It took Zexion a moment to gain enough strength to speak. "When I woke up I heard children laughing. It was a faint laughter as if they were far away somewhere but I couldn't smell any kids and when I woke up I didn't see any." He told Luxord who looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry boy, but I haven't heard any children or laughing during the past three days. Maybe you were hearing things?" He suggested but Zexion shook his head.

"I create illusions, I don't suffer from them." Luxord nodded understanding that hallucination wasn't the schemer's problem.

The blue/steel haired boy sighed while rubbing his face. "It doesn't matter, the laughing stopped when the Doctor injected the needle into me." He looked down at his stomach to see the infection getting worse. "The children that haunt my ears are crying now." He said solemnly.

The British man had no idea what the Schemer was going on about but all he knew that Zexion was suffering and he badly needed something to drink.

"Maybe all you need is a touch of rum." He offered but Zexion gave him an annoyed glare.

Six rubbed his temple, annoyed that Ten could only think about his terrible drinking habit. "No, unlike you I don't solve my problem by drowning my self in alcohol." He said freezing after the last word passed his lips.

Suddenly Zexion became silent as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mouth was wide open as it attempted to let out cries of pain but nothing but chokes passed through.

"Zexion, Zexion, snap out it!" The Gambler cried, shaking the small nobody but it was no use. The boy's body was trembling badly on its own.

"Lux-Lux-help, Lux-ARG!" Zexion roared with pain, clutching his side. "Lux-Luxord f-find Vex-en." He struggled to say.

The Gambler of fate didn't need to be told twice that that Zexion needed help. He knew that Axel told them to stay in the closet but he was worried that Zexion would fade away soon if he didn't get help.

He quickly picked up Zexion, has if he was small child and ran out of the closet. He had no idea where he was going but he ran as fast as he could hoping that he would run into Vexen or the Superior. "Hang in there." Ten said under his breath.

He turned a corner and quickly retreated as an army of nurses march towards him but as he was retreating another army of nurses blocked his way.

He held Zexion closely to his chest. "Out of my way!" He roared but the army did not move away.

Dr. White made his way through crowd with a causal smile on his face. "Ah, Mister Luxord I've been wondering where you went." He said giving a friendly chuckle. "Oh, and look you've found young Zexion. As you can see the boy is ill and needs treatment, so if you would be so kind to-"

"You did this to him!" Luxord yelled, accusing the doctor. "He told me and I saw where you injected him. You're all sicker than I thought if you think I'm about to give him back to you!"

The Doctor sighed sadly, taking a step closer to Luxord. "You can't help him. He is sick and we are the only ones who can help him. Do the right thing and hand him over, Mister Luxord." He held out both of his arms to hold Zexion but Luxord took a step back.

"You think you have us all trapped but you don't. Vexen one of our smartest members can help him. You'll see once Zexion crushes all your minds with his Lexicon." He tried to smile down at Zexion, but the child had gotten sicker. His smile faded alone with Zexion health.

Dr. White continued to walker closer, backing up Luxord till he was nearly touching the nurses behind him. "You have no idea were Vexen is and what if he can't help you. Zexion needs help now and if you don't hand him over then bad things will happen." He said in a casual tone.

"Do the right thing Mister Luxord and you will be rewarded." He said as a nurse handed him a bottle of rum. "Zexion needs our help just has much as you body craves for this." He told Luxord who went a shade whiter as he taunted him with the bottle of rum.

He had no idea what he should do. His body screamed at him to hand Zexion over and grab the rum while his mind told him to protect Zexion. But, it also told him that Dr. White was right and there was nothing he could do for Zexion. If he truly wanted to help the child he would need to admit defeat and him over.

"Come Mister Luxord. You've been in the Dehydration room for three days now and I know you need this. Give us Zexion without a fight and we will allow you to have your sin and drink it too." He tried to push, leaving Luxord in the worst decision he ever had to make.

---

**Will Luxord hand over the ill Zexion for a bottle of rum or will he fight his addiction and protect Zexion even though the boy is growing worse by the moment. Or, will he hand over Zexion because there is nothing he can do? Tell me you think should happen in your review. Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Game of Fate

**I was impressed by choices that you all made. It seems that most of you were in favor of Luxord fighting his addiction and protecting Zexion. Xed14thKey** **was the only one who wanted Luxord to go and I quote 'Go for the rum!' Which made me chuckle. But, it seems you all have a lot of faith in the gambler…Interesting. I did not think so many would, so I had planned for Luxord to give Zexion up in order to help him since there was nothing he could do for him, but refuse the rum. Or, give Zexion up for the rum. Like I said I'm impressed. Now please enjoy this story of choices and fate. Please do remember to vote in the end. Your vote does count and helps me choose what happens next. Till you vote, I have no idea.**

**Chapter Four: The Game of Fate**

Axel's argument with the nurse did not go over well. When he was about to summon his fire, he had been hit over the head by another nurse and was knocked out.

"_Axel, Axel can you hear me?" Asked a familiar voice._

_Eight looked around and saw that he was in an area of complete emptiness. No floor, walls, furniture, or Demyx. Not even the crazy nurses were around, which was first. All he saw white for miles on end._

"_Axel it's me, Roxas!" Axel turned around excitedly and saw his friend before him._

_He quickly glomped Roxas into a suffocating hug. He embraced his friend who had longed for and looked for. Almost feeling moved to tears because of his none-existent happiness. _

_After stroking the blond hair of his friend and twirling him around he pulled him at arms length to exam him. Roxas too wore a hospital gown but his had a pattern of balloon and clowns on it. Other than looking a little ill from the spinning, Roxas looked okay._

"_Roxas are you okay-err, what are you wearing?" He asked unable to take his eyes away from the silly looking gown. The gown made the already young boy look even younger. If he didn't know better than he would think that Roxas was coming from the day care._

_Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm okay Axel but you've got to wake up and get out of here." He said seriously. "The people here are dangerous and can't be trusted. I'm trapped but you're strong enough to get out." He urged but Axel frowned at him._

_The red head scratched his head with confusion as he gave his friend a disappointed look. "Roxs I know these people are crazy and can't be trusted." He assured him but Roxas gave a stressed growl_

"_No, just listen Axel. You don't fully understand-" He was cut off by Axel who put his hand up, ceasing the Keyblader for speaking._

"_And they've must have messed with your brain if you think I'm going to abandon you. Got it memorized?" Feeling slightly insulted that Roxas wanted him to abandon him._

_Roxas gave a panicked sighed as he nervously looked over his shoulder. He looked rushed and very worried about something that Axel couldn't place. "Okay, listen. You're about to wake up so I don't have a lot of time to explain." Roxas started. _

"_You and I are both asleep right now. A ghost of one of the kids from here helped me contact you." Axel gave him a shocked and disturbed look._

"_A ghost?" Axel asked wearily._

"_Yes, a ghost. We are the second people here Axel and the Doctor trying to finish what he started. The ghosts have talked to me and have warned me that we need to leave! Get out the first chance you get!" _

_Axel had no idea what Roxas was talking about but his friend was deeply worried. "I still don't understand, Roxas. What do you mean by all that?" He asked as Roxas began to slowly fade._

"_Roxas!"_

"_Axel!"_

"Axel!"

The flamer groaned, reaching out his hand to try and grab Roxas. "Roxas…"

"Axel, wake up." Said a voice that didn't belong to Roxas but was familiar at the same time. He opened his eyes and saw Nine leaning over him with a worried and tired expression.

Axel slowly sat up and got a better look at Demyx who was slightly shaking. "Demyx, what happen-ow!" He clenched his head feeling a rather large bump on his noggin.

Demyx backed away from Axel; bringing his legs closely to his chest while looking up at the flamer with sad, dead looking eyes. "Sister Millie; the other nurse said you were being bad, so she put you to sleep." He explained.

Axel growled with annoyance "so, she hits me in the back of the fucking head!" He yelled causing Demyx to shriek and hide his face into his arms.

Axel didn't expect that reaction from the Demyx and felt somewhat guilty for frightening the traumatized Water Master. "Err, sorry about that, Dem." He awkwardly patted Demyx's shoulder, trying to display some sort of comfort. "Can you tell me where we are?" He asked changing the subject.

He and Demyx were in a new room but it was just as sweltering as the other room. The only difference was that Axel could actually see and the room was padded white. Reminding him of his odd dream he had with Roxas. (Which he was unsure of whether or not it was a dream or not?)

Demyx peeked his head over his arms "This room is connected to the Dehydration Room. This is where Sister Millie and Sister Ellen put Luxord and me at first." He with a monotone and again hid face within arms.

"There is no way out, but they let Luxord out of this room before me. Once I finally got to leave, Luxord was gone." He began to shake more and Axel heard him cry slightly.

Again the Flamer tried to comfort Demyx by patting his shoulder, which proved little help since his contact only made the Water Master tense up. "It's okay. We'll get-erm out of here. And, you and I will go find Roxas!" He said trying to cheer him up but he was starting to have his own doubts.

Demyx lifted his head and stared blankly at the wall. "No, you mean you'll leave and find Roxas. You'll leave just like Luxord left while I stayed here and fade from dehydration." His tone was not sad noir angry. He was monotone again and empty sounding.

The sudden need to defend Luxord flamed in his chest. He didn't know Luxord very well but he was surprised and impressed how Luxord risked himself to help Demyx. He wouldn't allow Nine to believe that Luxord had ditched him.

"No, Demyx no you've got it all wrong. Luxord left and went to find help for you. He found Zexion and I, and begged me to help you." Axel explained. "He didn't abandon you; he knew you were suffering badly…" He know couldn't help but think of Zexion

He had saved Zexion even though he wasn't very found of him, but he saw how the Schemer was suffering and he couldn't just leave him. Just like how Luxord couldn't leave Demyxs.

Demyx cracked and chapped lips broke into a smile. "He was- he wanted to-to help meee…" The Nocturne dead expression now had fully change into happy, almost lively smile. "Where is he now?" He asked.

Axel couldn't help but feel relived that Demyx happy again and almost back to his normal self. "He and Zexion are hiding not to far from here. I told him to watch over Zexion who got hurt." He explained. "Once we found a way out of here we'll go back to them."

Demyx nodded and smiled but then suddenly froze. His deep blue slowly rolled into the back of his head as he moaned through his dry, sore throat. His body went to fall a over but Axel caught the now unconscious Nobody.

"Crap, Demyx snap out of it!" Axel yelled, shaking the poor boy. "Come on, hang in there a little longer!" He cried to Demyx who was unresponsive.

Axel knew Demyx was getting worse and that he had little time to waste. The heat was evaporating all the water from Nine's system and slowly killing him inside. Demyx didn't need water to survive but it gave him energy; pulse he had been in the heated environment far to long.

Axel summoned the rest of his strength and aimed his fiery hand at the door. He knew this attack would drain the last of his strength out of him but, he wanted to keep his promise to Luxord and save Roxas. He looked down at Demyx and saw the same suffering he saw in Zexion.

Luxord would have to wait and take care of Zexion a little longer and Roxas…Axel sighed painfully at the thought but his dear friend would have to wait as well.

So, with a huge explosion the door blew up taking the wall down with it. Standing before him were two shocked nuns. Axel felt slightly proud of himself for creating such pissed and mortified expression, but now wasn't the time to bask in that.

Panting, he threw Demyx over his shoulder and approached them. "As you both know this room is about to burn down." He gasped for a bit of breath. "Ether all four us can die here or you can open door and let us all out." He seriously told them.

Sister Millie, who was even plumper than he fellow sister glared at Axel. "Our lord and our dear Doctor White would not allow our bodies to burn again." She stated sternly.

Axel had no idea what she meant by 'again' but he continued to play his cool act. "Believe what you will" the flamer said lighting a pair of curtains on fire. "But, it would be a shame if your lord or Doc didn't get here in time." He smiled wickedly.

The two Nuns looked at eachother, than, Axel, and then their burning room. They little choice and little time before they all burned to death. Ellen looked to Millie who gave a nod of hesitant approval to her fellow sister.

The over weight Ellen nurse withdrew a ring of keys and unlocked the door, allowing all four of them to leave. Once out she approached Axel and Demyx while the other nun went to put out of the fire. "If you will please follow me to your new room." She said but Axel laughed and shook his head.

"Ta-ta for now!" He said as he used the last bit of his energy to open a portal and fade within the darkness.

Starting the explosion had taken so much out of him that even opening the portal of darkness was difficult. He had little time and little energy so once he and Demyx had submerged into the darkness he passed out. Leaving them both unsure to where they would end up.

---

Luxord looked at the bottle of rum and then Zexion, and then again at the rum. His body thirsted and screamed for alcohol telling him to throw the little Schemer aside and take what he craved for most. But, something else in his mind called to him as well.

Zexion painful whimpers echoed through his head. He no longer saw the cloaked schemer who could torture people with his mind; no in his arms he saw a small child who was crying in pain. It made the empty space in his chest hurt, reminding Luxord of the old feeling of sadness, pain, guilt and responsibility to those who needed him.

The rum again caught his eye. Rum was the closet thing he had to feeling at all, since it brought upon fake emotions of happiness. But, Zexion was giving him odd emotions as well. Meaning he didn't need the foul tasting drink, even though he craved its taste.

Zexion gulped down a cry of pain and looked up at Luxord "You'll g-go crazy if you don't drink soon, so take it. I-I'll be fine." Zexion on insisted but Luxord had already made up his mind. He could live without rum. Zexion wouldn't last long without him.

Luxord was a gentleman; and gentleman didn't need rum. He was ready to prove that to Dr. White. So, giving off his British charms he smiled daringly at the Doctor.

"As tempting as your offer is I must decline for I do not trust you to take care of young Zexion." He told the Doctor who was taken back a little. "But it does seem that Zexion and I are trapped so I willing to make a deal with you." He offered.

Dr. White looked at the other nurses who shook their heads. He thought for a moment but nodded for Luxord to go on. "I'm listening."

"You have somehow taken my abilities away but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to play cards. I challenge you to a game of bullshit. If I win you shall take Zexion and I to Vexen and allow him to take Zexion into his care." Luxord said.

Even, though Zexion was in a great amount of pain the small Nobody didn't fail to notice Luxord stupid and careless act. "Ten, are you crazy?!" He harshly whispered. Great, he was going to die from whatever the doctor put in him and he was going to be beted away like a piece of clothing.

"Trust me." He whispered back, waiting for Dr. White's approval.

The Doctor stroked his short white bread as he thought. The nurses whispered and stared at Luxord, wondering what their fair doctor would choose.

"What if you were to loose the game? (You all just lost the game!) What will I get and what will become of you?" He asked the Gambler.

Zexion felt Luxord grip on him tighten. "Then I will return to the Dehydration Room without are fight" he paused to look down at Zexion. "I will also hand over Zexion, only if promise to help him." He said.

The Doctor thought for another but nodded in agreement. "I accept your challenge Mister Luxord." With a wave of his hand the nurses backed off. "We shall play in my office." He said.

Luxord held Zexion closely as he followed the Doctor into his office. "I do hope I can trust you not to play any tricks or cheat?" Luxord asked as he entered the room.

The Doctor took a seat at his desk and pulled out a deck of cards. "I am man of my word Mr. Luxord. Now please do take a seat." He offered.

Not taking his eyes of the Doctor he sat down, and sat Zexion up so the boy could rest his head on the Gamblers knee.

The Doctor began to shuffle the cards and deal to Luxord and him. "You know I only have good intentions for you and your fellow members." He told Luxord who was examining his cards.

"Do all people with hearts stab needles into people and force them into sweltering rooms?" He asked as the doctor placed a five in the middle of the desk.

The older man chuckled. "Two fives, you are like your Superior, Xemnas. You believe you don't have hearts." He commented.

Luxord nodded "One three, so you've have our Superior as well?" He stroked Zexion hair as the boy whimpered in pain.

"Excuse my French but Bull-Shit, and yes I have all of Organization Thirteen and they are all being cared for in ways that I see necessary." He frowned when Luxord flipped the card over to show a three. He collected the pile and continued.

Luxord grinned, he was closer to winning and he was getting important info at the same time. "I see, but please do tell how you've trapped us here and ripped us of our abilities?" He asked waiting for the Dr. White next move.

"Two, tens, and nice try Mr. Luxord but that's my little secrete."

British man shrugged as he looked through his cards "One 10, alright but out of all people in all the worlds why do you show interest in the Organization?" He asked.

"There are not many people who can travel to different worlds Mr. Luxord. When I came across the Organization I saw how ill you all were. I merely want to help. One Ace." He placed down and smiled at Luxord.

Luxord growled, knowing the Doctor was telling the truth. "One king, all I know is you, my good man are sadist. But, we've dealt with worst. You may have powers that we cannot describe but do not take us so lightly. We'll fine a way to beat you." He declared.

The game went on and took many turns from having Luxord winning to having the doctor winning. As the game drew on, Zexion grew worse and more silent. All Luxord could do was stroke his steel hair and try to make the game go by quicker before Zexion faded from pain.

The pile in the middle was full of countless cards and both the Doctor and Luxord only had two cards left.

"Give up now Luxord. I know you don't have the cards you need to win. So, give up now and I'll minimize your punishment." The Doctor said mocking Luxord ability as a gambler.

Luxord merely smiled as placed down his two cards. "Two 4's" he said proudly as he leaned back in his chair.

The Doctor laughed knowing there was no way Luxord had won. "Excuse my French again but Bull-Shit!" He said flipping over the two cards Luxord had just put down. He was shocked to see two 4's before his eyes.

Luxord rose and picked up Zexion who had fallen unconscious from the pain. "Now please take me to number four!" He laughed hardedly at his bad pun.

The Doctor looked at the cards in disbelief. "You-you cheated. There is no way you've could have won!" He said loosing his composer as his face grew red with anger.

Luxord stood his ground firmly. "I won fairly so I suggest you take defeat like a man and take me to Vexen. Now." The gambler demanded sternly.

A crazy, sadist doctor or not he was true to his word and had no chose but to let Luxord and Zexion go to Vexen. "Fine, Nurse Gwen shall take you there." He said taking in a deep breath and calming himself. "But, Zexion would be in better care with me. I do not what your Vexen can do for him."

Luxord glared at Dr. White fiercely, almost daring the man to make that suggest again. "I am going to do whatever it takes to stop all this. So, I would watch yourself, old man." He threatened before following the nurse to go see Vexen.

---

Down within the basement laid a half naked man on cold metal table. The room was dark and the only light that was given was from monitoring machines and the blue screen of a very big computer.

The man was strapped down to the table. His arms were at his sides from his wrist that were trapped under cuffs, the same for his ankles. Many wires, tabs, and I.V's were placed on and within his skin. This man was being watched very carefully. This man was Xemnas.

"How are you feeling today Xemnas?" Asked Dr. White as he came down a flight of stairs and approached the leader of the Organization.

Xemnas who had been staring at the ceiling did not bother to look at the doctor. He only sighed with annoyance. "As I've told you again and again, I do not have a heart, therefore I cannot feel."

"Ah, yes. One of you followers told me that as well. It seems you have spread your ill thoughts to them and have caused them to gain your sickness." He said with a disgusted tone. "Does it not bother you that you've have sickened these people?!" He snapped.

Xemnas shook his head. "I've done nothing but lead them to finding their hearts. They lost their hearts, I didn't make them think that they did; or did you forget that since the last time I told you?" Xemnas had been down there for three days and within those three days Dr. White had been trying to prove to the Superior that he did have a heart.

"No I haven't but I will continue to fix to them, speaking of which it's time for Saix's Anger Shock Therapy." He said not fail to notice how Xemnas shoulder rose and stiffened.

"You may have weakened them but they are strong, White. We will over power you and send you into darkness." Xemnas assured him.

The Doctor laughed as he made his way upstairs. "We shall see Xemnas, we shall see."

----

**Where did the portal of darkness take Axel and Demyx? Were they sent to Xigbar who in the church of the Hospital being **_**forcefully purified? **_**Or, deep within the basement where a dark secret sleeps? (Not where Xemnas is, a deeper, deeper basement) Or, will they see Larxene and learn the true meaning of fear? Also stayed tuned to see what happens with Luxord, Zexion, and Vexen. It also seems now that the Superior is involved. The story goes on. It's up to you so choose wisely. Please review if wish to vote. Now on less spooky author tone I wanted to clear some things up. I'm not sure if the game of Bull Shit between the doctor and Luxord is correct. It's been a long time since I've played. And, I know there is some religious stuff like nuns a church but just to be clear I'm not setting out to insult anyone's religion. I'm religious myself and I have great respect for others religions as well. I just liked idea of adding olds nuns and churches in. It gives the story a creepy feeling to it. So, I hope this does not offend anyone. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter Five: Trapped

_It has been a long time but the path has been chosen. Read on till you reach another fork in the road. _

_-----_

**Chapter Five: Trapped**

Once Axel dove into the darkness with Demyx everything went black. It wasn't till the smells of rotting flowers, candles and old people filled his nostrils that he was able to snap out of the darkness.

Axel opened his green eyes to a ceiling that was designed with mural of the heavens'. Baby angles fluttered around clouds with their naked bottoms. In the center of the ceiling the outline was an odd, hypnotizing golden color that drew his eyes to the center, which was oddly blank.

No matter how hard Axel tried he couldn't tear his eyes away the center. It was almost has something was going to appear and take him to another world.

"You've finally have awaken, young one" said a voice that nearly made Axel jump out of his skin. An old nun was hovering over Axel. Unlike the other nuns Axel had seen this one was far skinner, too skinny. Her face was wrinkled like a fingers after spending too long in the water.

Axel reaction to her involved him flipping over the bed he was in and falling face flat onto the floor. "Get away from you crazy bitch!" Axel swore as the Nun tisked.

"Please do avoid cussing in our church." The old nun said as she made her way over to Axel to help him up, but he jumped before she could get near him.

Axel tried to summon his charkarums or any of fire abilities but he was still too drained of energy. "Don't come any closer; I've seen what you people can do and I'll kill each everyone one if you try anything!" He threatened backing up as far as he could. Where he stood he could see that he was actually in a church.

Unlike the rest of the hospital it didn't look as eerie. It was acutely a quite nice, normal, well lit church. There was aalter, benches, and everything that could be in a normal church. The bed he had been lying on was off to the side. One thing he didn't see was Demyx or any of the other Organizations members.

"Child there is no need to fear," She assured. "Unlike the other nuns and nurses back in the hospital, we here in the church use different methods of healing." Axel was unsure whether this was a good or bad thing, but he calmed himself. What could one old Nun do?

Seeing that Axel was no longer acting like scared dog in a corner she directed him to follow her. "Now, your friend Demyx has been waiting for you. It would terribly rude to keep him waiting any longer." Slightly wary Axel followed the old nun who led him into another which was also nice.

It was small room that made of beds with white sheets. There was a stain glass window that lit the room with its beautiful colors, giving the room a warming vibe. Also in the room was Demyx who smiling, hydrated, and looking slightly better.

Flabbergasted by the sight Axel jaw dropped to the floor. "Dem-dem--" He was unable to finish his sentence.

Demyx hopped down from his bed and made his way over to Axel. "Axel you're awake!" The Nocturne cheered as Axel stood shocked. "The nuns told me, you and I came flying through a portal a few hours ago. They let us rest here and gave me water!"

Perhaps these nuns were different from the nurses and the nuns back in the hospital, but Axel still didn't trust them. Demyx may have let his guard down but something was fishy about their kindness.

Then again there was no harm in taking advantage of their odd kindness. "Listen since you nun-people-ladies are so nice can you bring me to our friend Roxas? You know: Blond, little blue eyes, obsession with black and white checkered patterns?" Axel asked.

The nun thought for a moment, giving Axel false hope till she shook her head. "Young Roxas is currently in nursery and since I only have authority in the church I cannot interfere with bringing you to Roxas, or bringing Roxas to you; sorry." She apologized unethusacaly.

That at least explained why Roxas was wearing that ugly hospital gown in Axel dream/vision he had with his young friend. But, what was he doing in a nursery? Things were getting creepier and more suspicious.

Axel and Demyx exchanged questioning looks to each other, "Nursery?" They said in unison and the Nun nodded. "Why is Roxy in a nursery-"

"-What was that?!" Not far from where the three were a loud yell was heard and fighting could be heard.

The nun did her best to keep her calm composer as the yelling and fighting continued. But, the longer she pretended as though the commotion wasn't happening the louder it got. "Its-Its nothing--Roxas needs and situation is not of my knowledge since

he hasn't needed the help of the church." Both Axel and Demyx saw her frustration grow. She raised her finger to give her a moment as she unlocked a nearby door and went through to take care of the situation.

Eight and Nine waited awkwardly as the heard the tiny nun yell at the offender.

"AS IF!!!" Was yelled suddenly and Demyx eyes light up.

"Xigbar!" Demyx cheered and before the flamer could stop him the nocturne ran through the door to see the sharp shooter. With little choice Axel followed and was shocked by the sight.

The room he entered was much darker, almost grey looking and not as warm as the last room. In the room were a single a bathtub and about five old nuns trying to get Xigbar head into that tub.

Poor Demyx was watching in pure horror, his blue little were near tears as he saw Nuns trying to drown Xigbar. "Xigbar..." He said feeling completely helpless.

As if the sharp shooter was switch he turned on all his strength and sent the nuns flying, and then within the blink of an eye he was standing next to Demyx. "You okay little dude?"

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Axel yelled unable to handle the amount of insanity. Everyone, even the nuns stared at Axel's outburst. "Please don't curse in the purification room" One of the nun scolded.

"Purification?" Demyx asked as Xigbar placed a protective arm him and backed up to where Axel stood.

"Yeah, these chicks have been trying to drown me in that tub for three days now; purification my ass!" He yelled. "Okay you two stay close to me cause I'm gunna get us out of here." He whispered to eight and nine.

Axel got closer to Xigbar and whispered back, "you can teleport?" He asked.

Xigbar laughed as he continued to slowly back away from the Nuns. "I wish kiddo. I figured since their was three of us now we'd be harder catch." Axel knew they were dead but when Xigbar grabbed his and Demyx hands and started booking it, there was little too do but continue to dig their own grave.

They ran into the room where Axel woke up and dashed down the isle to a large door. Xigbar grabbed hold of the handles

and pulled at hard as he could. "It's no good it's locked!" He growled.

"Maybe it's a pully door? Demyx suggested, but seeing how that was unlikely the sharp shooter grabbed the Nocturne and ran with the flamer to the nearest door. The good thing was that it wasn't locked; the unfortunate thing was when they opened the door it revealed a long hall way with matching doors on each side.

The three stood at the entrance dumbstruck but when they heard the stampede of little nun feet they snapped out confusion and choice a random door. Once on the other side they held their weight against door and waited in silence.

They heard them enter the hallway and open the first few doors. "It will take forever too go through all the rooms" said one of the nuns.

"They can't hide forever and we don't even know if they went this way. They could have gone into the morgue, lets look there first." Another nun suggested as the three heard them leave.

Once they were sure they were safe they all let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like were safe for now, Dudes" Xigbar said messing with his hair that was not it's normally ponytail.

"Well I'm not waiting for them those crazy nuns to come and find us. I say we found a way to escape this place now!" Axel said restlessly. "At least the nuns in the hospital didn't try to drown us."

Xigbar rolled his eyes--or eye at Axel "What do you mean us, I didn't see them trying to get your head under water. I just saw you standing there with you mouth hanging wide open." He flicked the Flamers forehead who slapped his hand away.

"Well excuse me if I didn't act right away to save your ass! I've been running around this god damn hell trying to find Roxas but I keep running into you guys and get stuck helping you--" Axel stopped his ranting when he heard Demyx gasp. "What the hell Demyx?"

"Mu-MUMMY!!!" Demyx cried pointing to figure that did look quite like a mummy.

In the room they were in, they were not alone. A person--er or thing was strapped to a metal chair and it's whole body was covered in bandages.

His eyes were covered in multiple layers of bandages as well as his mouth, but they looked to have been torn by sharp teeth. The rest of the bandages were covering wounds. Little skin was exposed.

Both Axel and Xigbar covered Demyx mouth to silence him. Axel let go of Demyx and slowly approached the being in the chair but he caught sight of something that gave him a terrible fright. The person had long blue hair coming out the bandages. The person in the chair before was Saix!

---

Everything was white too Zexion, the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. That is where he found himself but what he didn't find was Luxord or anybody else. The first thing that popped into his head was that he had died and was in nothingness.

"Great I have died and become something even less than nobody" Zexion grumbled but this situation was at least a little better than being trapped in the dreadful hospital.

A distant laugh made his none-existence heart skip a beat. It was same laugh he had heard before and he was a little tired of it by now. "Show yourself!" He demanded and young boy appeared out of nowhere.

The boy looked to be eleven years old and wore the same hospital gown that Zexion wore. Zexion guess that this boy was another victim of the doctor but who was his and what was going on?

Zexion though defenseless stood his ground "who are you?" He asked with little kindness in his voice.

The boy laughed into his hand and stepped closer to Zexion. "It's okay Zexion I'm a friend and I wish to help you." He offered but the schemer glared at him with little trust.

The boy didn't look offended as he continued to smile at Zexion kindly. "My name is Ian and I can assure you that you are not dead. You are sleeping at the moment and were talking through this dream." He explained.

Zexion believed him for he felt his mind energy being used. The boy was also giving off an odd type of energy that he couldn't put his finger on. "Alright, Ian, why do you wish to help me?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked." He said and suddenly the whiteness disappeared and they were in the hospital--no the hospital looked different. It looked cleaner, warmer, and oddly nice. "Follow me and I'll make everything clear." Ian said, leaving Zexion little choice but to follow.

"I've taken you into a memory of mine Zexion. You see I was once a resident of this hospital; back when it was nice and a safe place." Ian led Zexion down a flight of stairs. "But thing have changed since then, many things. A terrible thing happened and the doctor went crazy." Zexion stopped, refusing to go further.

"What is this terrible thing that happened and what do you mean you 'once' a resident here?" He asked with suspicion.

"Also you must be very powerful to be able to take us both into a memory of yours. If you wish to help me than return my powers and take other organization members and me back to our castle." Zexion ordered.

Ian smiled sadly, understand Zexion frustration. "I wish too do that, truly, but it's not that easy. Please listen to my tale and trust me. I know what your going through and plus I wish to show you something." Whether or not he knew that Zexion was going to follow he continued down the stairs.

Everything in Zexion logical mind told him not to follow the boy and force himself to wake up but something in him made continue to follow Ian.

"You see Zexion you and your friends remind the doctor of the children he used to take care of here. When the terrible thing happened the doctor felt like he failed and wanted to start over, that's when he found you and your friends." Ian had led Zexion down to a basement. In the basement was a large door with a single window.

A horrible vibe was coming from that door. The vibe was making Zexion feel worse and almost sick. "W-what happened in there?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Ian placed his hand on the door, no longer facing Zexion. "You're about to wake up so there no time to tell you more, but listen to for one last moment." He entrusted, Zexion listen closely. "You must come back down here when you're awake. That will help--oh don't let them give you any medicine!" The boy pushed.

Zexion was almost about to quote Xigbar and say duh, but he didn't. "Why, what does this have to do with what the doctor injected me with?" He asked.

Everything was becoming hazy but he could see Ian nod..

"It's going to take little time but you mustn't take any medicine. It will only make you worse!" And just like that the boy was and the memory of the hospital was gone.

The next thing Zexion saw was Vexen's green eyes looking down on him. "V-Vexen?" A groggy Zexion mumbled. So Luxord was able to win the game after all.

"He's waking up Luxord--Ah, I thought you were going to fade on us Zexion. It's a good thing Luxord brought you too me." He told the schemer.

Zexion tried to sit up but the pain in his stomach protested and so did the IVs that were sticking out in his arm. Ian words echoed in his head. _'Don't take any kind of medicine; it will only make you worse!"_

Luxord came over, with a large nurse behind him. "Zexion your okay!" Luxord said with relief as he stroked Zexion steel hair.

"Ah, yes the boy looks to be getting better." A very large man-like nurse said. Neither Vexen noir Luxord looked happy to have her there but Zexion guessed she was there to keep an eye on them.

Zexion looked at Vexen, who was still wearing his Organization coat and looking well and then to Luxord who still looked a little out of it. Then he looked at the large nurse who was just a little taller than Vexen but even wider than Lex. She was a mixture of fat and muscle and very fierce looking.

After looking at the three who oddly staring at him back he looked at his arms and in a sudden jolt he began to rip the needles out his skin. The three acted quickly in trying to hold Zexion and prevent from ripping out the IVs.

"Zexion, Zexion stop it now!" Vexen ordered as Luxord and the Nurse fought with Zexion.

"No, no, no!!" Zexion yelled at the top of his lungs as he fought with all his might. "The medicine will only make me worse, so please just listen to me!" He cried.

Out of the three Vexen knew Zexion better then Luxord and of course the nurse. Zexion would never act in such a manner or raise his voice like that in less something was severely bothering him. So, he merged his way through Luxord and the nurse and stood in front of Zexion, cutting the two off. "Stop for a moment!" Vexen panted.

"Zexion is obviously trying to tell us something." He said looking to Zexion who taking the moment of peace to catch his breath.

Six nodded his thanks to Four as he backed up on his bed just in case they wanted to hold him down again. "The medicine is only going to make me worse." He said and before he could get another word in the nurse laughed loudly.

"The child is crazy." She said in a Swedish accent. "It must be the fever talking. I'll hold him down and you can put the IVs back in." She offered but Zexion yelled no at the top of his lungs again.

"No, no more medicine. This boy, Ian told me that it will only make me worse!" Zexion urged.

Luxord and Vexen exchanged worried glances, thinking that the young schemer was loosing it. Vexen placed both his hands togather and tapped his chin as he tried to figure this out. "Number Six who is this Ian?" He asked.

Zexion opened his mouth to explain but telling them that a little boy in his dream told him not to take medicine even sounded stupid to him. "It's kind of hard to explain but--Arg!" Zexion cried as the doctor (who came out of nowhere) took out the needled he had just stabbed into Zexion shoulder.

"That should calm him down." Dr. White said as he tossed the needle aside. "Dr. Vexen it's not wise to let your patients boss you around. I'll have you fired if you can't be a good doctor." He said causing Vexen to pull at his long blond hair.

"I am not a doctor I am a scientist and for the last time I do not work for you!" Vexen yelled loosing his patients. He looked over to Zexion who was starting to look groggy.

The doctor only chuckled at Vexen rant and went to place his hand on Zexion but before he could Luxord slapped his hand away and stood defensly in front of the small nobody. "Stay away from him. You've done enough damage!" He snapped at the doctor.

The doctor removed his small spectacles and sighed. "I only wish to help. You see young Zexion is slowly becoming insane as you can see, but you have no idea how to handle it. I can heal his body and mind if you would only allow me--" Vexen interrupted by slamming his fist on a near by counter.

"Get out." Vexen hissed "Get out now." He order and the doctor smiled oddly.

"Fine, fine I will go. Nurse Helga please keep an eye on them." He told and left them.

Zexion looked to be dead-asleep when Vexen checked him to make sure that the doctor only gave him a sedative.

"Is Zexion okay?" Luxord asked as Vexen checked over the boy. The academic nodded and stomped over to a door that lead to another room. He could have sworn he heard the older man curse under his breath with the mention of the doctor.

The nurse stepped in between Luxord and Vexen, grabbing both of there collars. "The patient is sleeping, let us leave him be." She said dragging them both into the other room.

"But, I need to exam Zex-!!" Vexen said for he was pulled into the room and the door was slammed.

The slamming of the door made Zexion's eyes snap open. "Ouch, damn my body not going to be able all these injections." He said as pulled out the IVs again. He could Luxord, Vexen, and the nurse in the other room and knew that Vexen noir Luxord was going to listen him.

The schemer banged his small fist on the bed he was resting on. He had to get out of here and to safe place where he could rest, but there was no such place. Only if someone would listen to him!

He scofted at the thought "the only person who ever listens to me is Lex-..." His eyes widened at the idea. He sniffed the air for Lex's scent and found it not to be too far. He would have sneak out of the room and hopefully not to get caught by any nurses or the doctor himself. Very slowly and very carefully he rolled out of bed. When both of his feet hit the cold hospital floor and that's when the real pain hit him.

The pain in his stomach traveled to his head and down to his legs. Each step to the door felt like a jolt of lighting was running through his body-far worse than being attacked by Larxen.

It was only the start of his challenges but he made out of the room without anyone noticing.

A fast walked turned into a slow walk, then to a limp, now Zexion found himself almost crawling on the floor.

Beads of sweat and what could have been tears fell from face and body due to the fever and pain. "A little further.." Zexion said to keep himself going.

It wasn't before long Vexen, Luxord, and the nurse returned to the room to see a vacant bed and a missing Zexion.

"What did you do?!" Vexen automatically excused. "You had another nurse take him away somewhere when we were gone, didn't you?!" He pointed at the large nurse who grabbed the finger and bent it backwards cause the academic to pull away and nurse his injured finger.

Helga sent Luxord a warning glare not to try as well as she examined the room for Zexion. "It seems we have a run-away" She chuckled. "I go look for him, poor boy must be frightened." She sighed and the giant woman left to find Zexion.

Lexause scent was filling his nostrils the closer get got. The Hero had never smelt so good to him. "I'm almost there-arg." He groaned falling to the floor, clutching his chest. "I can make it, I can make it, I don't fail." He encouraged himself.

He kept himself going to till he heard an low voice in the distance, "Come out, come out wherever you are." A voice sang. He sniffed the air to identify the voice. Helga was close by.

What Zexion recognized as fear and found the strength to get up on both his feet to somehow out run the large woman. She becoming closer and close by the seconded.

"I can hear a little one breathing very deeply. He must be close." She was right around the corner, taunting if he were some small child playing hide and seek.

Zexion fell again, tripping over himself. He clawed onto the ground and began dragging himself with what little strength he had left. "Arg-ah!" He cried as pain was surging through his body.

Humming from behind him came; it was Helga taunting him more. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…" She began to sing.

Zexion ignored the song as he saw the room where Leaxuase scent was coming from. Just as he crawled to the very edge door he the presence of something very large behind him.

"Mama gunna by you a mocking bird." Helga smiled, flashing her yellowed teeth.

Zexion stared at her in fear with his back against the door.

---

_What will Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel do about Saix? Poor Zexion…so close will he make it to Lex? And what Helga surely she won't let Zexion get away with running away. Next will journey to Larxene who is in quite the situation in maternity ward…pick one of the other organization members, why you ask? Hahaha that is for me know and you to find out. Till next time._


End file.
